


Escort

by MrKrabsIsInThere



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Transformers: Prime
Genre: RAMIREZ! FOLLOW THE DAMN TRAIN!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKrabsIsInThere/pseuds/MrKrabsIsInThere
Summary: On paper, it was a simple enough mission. The three of them were assigned to escort some government project to the West Coast. It was simple as that. But as they say, the devil is in the details.OR: Ramirez, Dunn, and Foley eventually end up having to follow a damn train. But Ramirez is doing most of the work. Oh, and somewhere in there, there's giant robots and domestic terrorists.
Kudos: 9





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's basically Convoy but with CoD characters inserted it. Yes it's probably low effort. But fuck it. I've been focusing so much on whether I could do it I never  
> wondered if I should do it. Anyways, just read this shit. It's a shitty plot bunny, but I needed to get it out.

On paper, it was a simple enough mission. The three of them were assigned to escort some government project to the West Coast. It was simple as that. But as they say, the devil is in the details.  
  
While James Ramirez wasn't a veteran in same vein as Foley, he wasn't exactly a greenhorn either, being an Army Ranger and all. If this Fowler guy thought they wouldn't expect anything was off about this mission, then he was a moron. Or maybe he did know they suspected something, but didn't say anything. Yeah, that was probably it.   
  
The thing they were transporting was called the Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. DiNGuS for short. Prototype energy source. Word was that it was gonna be installed on a nuclear submarine or aircraft carrier. And word also was that if shit did go wrong with it, it would make Chernobyl look like child's play. Not something you want to fall into the wrong hand's in other words. So when the three Rangers linked up with the convoy, Ramirez(and probably Dunn and Foley. He couldn't read their minds, obviously) expected more security than four civilian vehicles: A red and blue semi truck that was gonna carry the DiNGuS, the black SUV the Rangers were gonna be using, an olive drab jeep,and a black and yellow sports car. Windows looked to be tinted, so he couldn't get a good look at the drivers.  
  
Maybe he should be giving Fowler the benefit of a doubt. Maybe he thought a military convoy would attract too much attention. Still, it all seemed highly irregular. But, he didn't bring up those concerns. Ramirez had been in the army long enough to know that, unless they were completely immoral or illegal, you didn't question orders. And this didn't to seem to fit either category. So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Hell, maybe he was being paranoid over nothing. They were a few hours into their journey. Dunn was driving, Foley was riding shotgun, and Ramirez was in the back. And so far, it was all routine. No radiation leaks. No terrorists. Nothing at all....  
  
"Hey, we got helicopter over there." Dunn suddenly said.  
  
Oh...never mind then.   
  
Ramirez looked out the window, and sure enough there was a helicopter trailing them. A modified Huey it looked like.  
  
"Shit. I don't that's friendly." Ramirez said, as he grabbed his M4 and switched the safety off. Around the same time, several green sports cars moved in, attempting to box in the truck's escorts.  
  
Foley swore under breath, and grabbed his radio. "Agent Fowler this is Foley." He said. "Requesting permission to engage, over."  
  
"Alright Foley." The agent responded. "Ram them or shoot their engines or tires out. Otherwise, non-lethal take downs only." Ramirez muttered a quick 'fucking ROE' under his breath. Bastards were trying to steal a fucking nuclear generator, and they couldn't even kill them. Directly at least. Well fine. They'd do it his way.   
  
As Dunn rammed one of the hostile cars off the road, Ramirez rolled down the window on the left side of the SUV and fired a burst into the tire of another, sending the SOB spinning. The other drivers weren't exactly pushovers either. They each took down one of the cars, and when the bastards tried blowing open the door, they ended up getting their car flipped over and blown up by a motorcycle that happened to be sitting in there the whole time.   
  
"Damn!" Ramirez uttered. "You think I can get the chick on the motorcycle's number!" Dunn was probably rolling his eyes. And Foley...  
  
"RAMIREZ! SHUT UP AND KEEP SHOOTING!" Yeah, that. Nothing new.   
  
Anyways, as the convoy approached the rendezvous, they split up. The Rangers drove through the highway tunnel, while the rest moved in next to a train, following it into the tunnel. Fowler had said they would offload the DiNGuS at this point. Not long after, they were back in the open, and the rest of the convoy got back on the road. That was precisely when they heard the telltale roar of jet engines. Ramirez looked out the window. It didn't take long for them to realize that those weren't air force jets. The purple paint job and the totally alien design probably gave it away. The sight of them firing their missiles at them confirmed it.  
  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Ramirez exclaimed. "DUNN! FLOOR IT!" The Corporal didn't need to be told twice. While they did manage to escape, Ramirez saw that the trailer that was (supposedly) carrying the DiNGuS was disconnected and blown to pieces. Thinking fast, Ramirez got out a Geiger counter he brought along, just in case. Radiation levels were, well, normal. Nothing indicated that they were at ground zero of a nuclear fallout that surpassed Chernobyl, in other words.   
  
"It didn't meltdown." Ramirez said.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm betting that it wasn't in the trailer." Foley responded. Well, least he had it figured out. "But we have bigger problems."   
  
Those 'bigger problems' happened to involve running out of road and being cornered between these and a cliff. The six jets then swooped down. At first, it seemed as though there going to strafe them. But then, something happened. The sound of shifting and clanking metal, as they went from jets to giant robots, their faces(if they had any in the first place) obscured with an emotionless red visor.  
  
For what seemed like forever, no one in the SUV said a word. Then, Foley switched off the safety for his own weapon. He then turned his attention to the other two. The message was clear. If they were going down, they weren't going quietly.   
  
Though that train of thought was interrupted by another shifting of gears and metal, this time coming from the other vehicles in the convoy. Where there were four civilian vehicles, now stood four more giant robots Though, they seemed more distinct than the purple ones. There was the red and blue one, who Ramirez saw placing Fowler on a nearby rock, the green one, who was saying something that Ramirez couldn't quite make out, (though he did hear something along the lines of kicking something) the yellow and black one,(who, come to think of it, had a paint job that kinda resembled a bee. Or maybe a wasp.) and the blue one, probably a female, given how it was built. Unless Ramirez was missing something.   
  
In any case, as the robots began to beat the shit out of each other, Dunn took initiative, and floored it. James didn't know if it was sheer luck, or the fact the robots didn't really care. Soon, they were a safe enough distance from the fight. Though, they were given little respite. as a short time later, they were contacted by Fowler.   
  
"Foley!" The agent barked over the radio. "The goons are onto us. They're after the train!"   
  
"Understood Agent." And with that, the Sergeant turned to Dunn. "You heard him. Follow the damn train!" Yep. They had went from escorting a convoy to recreating Unstoppable. If this wasn't gonna be ten levels of classified, it would make one hell of a story to tell the grand-kids.   
  
By the time they caught up with the train, the terrorists' helicopter was close ahead, prepping for a landing. As they pulled the SUV close to the train, Foley turned to Ramirez.  
  
"RAMIREZ! GET THE HELL ON THAT TRAIN!" He ordered. Under normal circumstances, most people would've called the sergeant insane for giving such an order. But a nuclear device about to be stolen by terrorists was not normal circumstances. So, Ramirez complied. First, he opened the left door. He took a deep breath, and then jumped for it. Lady luck seemed to be on the private's side, and he nailed the landing.   
  
Oh and apparently, two teenagers had gotten on the train somehow. So, yeah, this was a thing now. He also noted the soldier lying on the floor. He seemed to be still breathing, thankfully.  
  
"You kid's wouldn't mind telling me what you're doing here, would you?" Ramirez asked.  
  
"Oh, we teleported here." One of the kids-some girl who looked like your average punk fan. Ramirez towards the other one-some boy who looked like the picture-esque definition of 'nothing special'-who shrugged.   
  
  
"Alright. I'm Private Ramirez. I'm with the Army. You two?"   
  
"Miko." Said the punk kid.  
  
"Jack." Said the average kid.   
  
"Alright you two. Those guy's are gonna try and grab the DiNGuS. I want you two to stay behind me." He ordered.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that just yet." Jack said. "We're coming up to a fork in the track. We should be-." He was interrupted as the train suddenly jolted to the right. The three were able to stay on their feet, though one would not be blamed for losing their lunch. This would prove to be only a temporary respite however, as they heard a loud metal clang.  
  
"Alright. Now it's time to worry about it." Ramirez said, training his weapon on the ceiling. "Get behind me." He ordered the two teens. He might not make it out of this alive. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. He was gonna kill these sons of bitches and keep them from getting the DiNGuS, or die trying. Oh, and there was also the 'protecting two innocent teenagers' thing.   
  
They managed to cut open the roof, but before Ramirez got the chance to open fire, they retreated. Something must've spooked them. Or maybe they were just spineless cowards. Maybe a bit of both.   
  
"Well. That was easy." Ramirez said. This turned out to be mistake, because, as indicated by the explosion, he had just jinxed them all. Further proving this was the fact that the rail ahead was suddenly blown up.   
  
"Spoke too soon didn't I?"   
  
"Yeah. You did. Good job." Miko responded. Jack was busy talking on the phone, though Ramirez didn't pick up on much of the conversation.  
  
"So, now what?" Jack asked.   
  
"We could jump." Miko suggested.   
  
Ramirez sighed. "Well. Crap. Never thought I'd go out like this. Either I jump of the train and die. Or I stay on the train and get reduced to ash. Lovely options." He sat down, figuring that the meltdown would be a far more painless and instant death. But then he saw a familiar semi-truck zoom past. Said semi-truck then turned into a robot, and then grabbed ahold of the train, in desperate attempt to stop it. And you know what. It actually worked, as indicated by the fact they weren't dead. However, Ramirez noticed the hostile helicopter still hovering around the area, and took a few potshots at it, to no great effect. He looked at the giant robot, and turned back to the kids.  
  
"He friendly?" He asked.   
  
"Yes." One of the kids (Ramirez wasn't paying much attention to which one) answered.   
  
"First terrorists, then giant robots. What's next, aliens?" Ramirez said.  
  
"Funny you should mention that." Miko state. "Those guys are aliens."   
  
And that-along with the exhaustion and a bit of heatstroke-is how Ramirez ended up collapsed on the floor of the train car.  
  
  
  



End file.
